


Bite Me

by somethingscarlet13



Series: NaNoWriMo 2017 [18]
Category: The Hobbit (Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Biting, M/M, Short & Sweet, Smut, bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Legolas enjoys being bitten during sex.





	Bite Me

Pants and moans could be heard from the couple as Gimli continuously bounced Legolas on his lap, the sound of Legolas’s rear hitting the dwarf's thighs enough to make his cock drip.

A wave of feelings had continued to practically possess Gimli, his muscular arms around his much taller partner, trying to hold him in place as best as he could.

Legolas tossed his head back, drool rolling down his chin the pleasure being all too much for him. His pale skin so tempting, Gimli nuzzled into his middle. 

His thrusts became almost animalistic as he kept a tight grip around the elf’s body. 

Without thinking, Gimli moved his head, and placed a firm and rather rough bite against the other's lower chest, enough to draw blood in the slightest.

With a wave of pain, Legolas’s eyes widened almost instantly and a yelp could be heard. It was as if you’d stepped on a dog's tail. 

“Did you just  _ bite _ me?!” he shouted loudly, and this was the first time Gimli ever heard the usually quiet and reserved blonde raise his voice. Gimli pulled away instantly, a sheepish smile appearing as well as a reddened face, mostly from embarrassment. 

“I’m s-sorry  _ amralime _ -! I couldn’t help myse-” he was then cut off by the feeling of Legolas slamming his hips down against Gimli’s cock, his face flushing, long fingers scratching down the dwarf's back.

“D-do it again-..! Bite me again!” he pleaded, moaning erotically. 

And Gimli complied.

**Author's Note:**

> "amralime" is Khuzdhul, a Dwarven language, and it means "love of mine" or "my love"


End file.
